Le Passé de Yami Yugi
by Bakura77
Summary: Chapitre 10 en ligne ! Le spectre de la fin est là ... Read and Review please ...
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Bon ben comme d'hab ! Les persos de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi ! Par contre les autres oui !!  
  
**Réponses aux revieweurs :**

Yumi-Chan : Merci ! Au moins, c'est direct !! Bon allez, j'vais m'y mettre !

Mimine : Tu le remontes le moral tu sais ! Je m'en doute qu'il y a en qui lise mes fics, cependant, s'ils pouvaient laisser une petite trace de leur passage ...

Théalie : Merci !

Kano-Chan : Merci de ton soutien pour tous mes chapitres !! Merci encore pour tes informations !! Tu es de Paris ? Pourquoi t'es partie ? moi je suis de Seine-et-Marne ! (Meaux pour préciser !)  
  
**Résumé de la fic précédente :  
** Bakura a dévoilé à ses amis qu'il avait une sœur jumelle, Satiah. Suite à cette révélation de la famille de Bakura, celui-ci tombe mystérieusement malade et doit être hospitalisé. Durant son séjour, Yami Bakura refait son apparition ainsi que Marek, qui est le petit ami de Satiah. A la sortie de Bakura, Marek est agressé par des ghouls qui ont un nouveau chef, Nash. Ils partent alors tous venger Marek et ainsi délivrer Odion de Nash. Marek a repris sa place de chef des ghouls et Satiah est restée avec lui, Yûgi et ses amis se rendront en Egypte où Yami replacera les 3 cartes de dieux égyptiens sur la tablette...  
  
**Contexte actuel :** Pendant les Mémoires du Pharaon, aller-retour entre présent et passé.  
  
**Explications :** Je vais vous expliquer quelques petits trucs qui peuvent servir à comprendre ma fic, cela sera peut-être moins confus !

1) Voilà les noms que j'emploierais pour éviter la confusion ainsi que les lieux où ils seront mentionnés :

Yami = le double du présent de Yûgi (celui qui partage son corps) = dans le présent et dans la narration du passé.

Atem = le double du passé de Yûgi (celui qui échange de place avec Yami) = dans le présent et dans les dialogues du passé, vu que tout le monde prend Yami pour le vrai Pharaon.

Le voleur Bakura = le double du passé de Bakura (celui qui échange sa place avec Bakura) = dans le présent.

Yami Bakura = le double du présent de Bakura (celui qui partage son corps) = dans le présent.

2) Petite explication au sujet de Bakura dans cette fic, quand les deux ombres sont les copies conformes de Yami Yûgi et de Yami Bakura, celui que tout le monde prend pour Bakura est en fait Yami Bakura ! Et ça, jusqu'à ce que Bakura et Yami Yûgi reviennent du pass ! Je sais que cela risque d'être confus mais c'est comme ça ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !

_Bon, allez, 1er chapitre la semaine prochaine !! Désolée mais je n'aurais pas trop le temps d'écrire ce week-end!!_

_Bisous!!_

Bakura77


	2. Changements d'identités

**Disclamer :** Bon ben comme d'hab ! Les persos de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi ! Par contre les autres oui !!

Le Passé de Yami Yûgi (dit Atem)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Changements d'identités  
Une semaine plus tard (c'est à dire après la fin de l'autre fic), Bakura et ses amis se baladaient dans le village de Kul Elna quand ils virent Shadi et ses hommes. Ils discutèrent puis se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le tombeau du Pharaon.  
"Ah !!! Saleté de bestiole !! s'écria Joey, elle ne va pas où je veux !!

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très doué Joey !! ajouta Téa, elle se trouvait sur le même chameau que Yûgi, enfin, Yami.

- Attends !! Je vais régler ça, se moqua Bakura en s'approchant du chameau de Joey et Tristan. Voilà, ça va mieux comme ça ?

- Merci Bakura !! On te dois une fière chandelle vieux !! lui répondit Tristan, cette bestiole n'en fais qu'à sa tête !! "  
Arrivés au temple royal, ils laissèrent leurs chameaux et continuèrent à pieds. Ils durent éviter plusieurs pièges dangereux qui se trouvaient dans le tombeau. Yami avançait, légèrement impatient mais aussi inquiet, qu'allait-il trouver dans sa mémoire ? Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense tablette de pierre où étaient représentés Yami et Seto. Yami tendit les 3 cartes de dieux égyptiens et un éclair traversa la salle, une fois la lumière dissipée, Téa et ses amis trouvèrent Yûgi à genou ainsi que Bakura.  
"Yûgi !!!! s'écria Téa en se précipitant vers lui.

- Vas-y Téa, occupe-toi de Yûgi ! Nous on s'occupe de Bakura, répliqua Tristan. "  
Téa se pencha sur Yûgi alors celui-ci commençait à reprendre connaissance. Elle l'aida à se relever puis Yûgi sentit quelque chose de changé en lui.  
"Comment te sens-tu Yûgi ? demanda Téa. Tu te sens bien ?

- Ca va, répondit-il, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé !

- Changé ? C'est peut-être parce que Yami est retourné dans le puzzle que cela te fais cette impression, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ca m'étonnerais, intervint Bakura, moi aussi j'ai la même impression que Yûgi, pourtant je ne possède plus l'anneau.

- Dites ! interrompit Joey, c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant deux ombres allongées sur le sol. "  
Bakura, Yûgi et Téa se retournèrent pour regarder ce que c'était, Tristan et Joey n'était pas très rassurés et avaient peur d'aller voir ces ombres. Bakura se dirigea vers l'une des deux et s'accroupit à côté pour examiner. Ne disant rien, Miho s'approcha de Bakura et poussa un petit cri. Tout le monde alla voir et s'arrêtèrent net, l'ombre venait de se lever ainsi que l'autre. La 1ère resta près de Bakura, quant à l'autre, elle se dirigea vers Yûgi.  
"C'est quoi c'est trucs ??? crièrent Joey et Tristan de peur.

- Je sais pas mais ça sent pas bon en tout cas ! s'étouffa Téa. Ca flanque la trouille !! "  
Bakura et Yûgi n'avaient pas fait de commentaires, ils fixaient plutôt les deux ombres qui, d'après Téa et les autres, puaient.  
"Yûgi, Bakura ? Vous venez ? Ca craint trop ici, il faut sortir ! s'écria Joey.

- On arrive, répondirent-ils. "  
Peu de temps après (c'est à dire environ 2 heures plus tard, le temps de sortir du tombeau quoi, lol), ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors, dans le désert. Les deux ombres les avaient suivis, ce n'étaient plus des ombres mais la copie conforme de Yami Yûgi et Yami Bakura, pourtant, ce n'étaient pas eux, ils étaient habillés différemment et ne semblaient pas les connaître.  
" Yami ?! s'écria Yûgi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Yami ? s'étonna l'inconnu, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme cela petit ?

- D'abord je ne suis pas petit, ensuite tu es mon double qui loge dans le puzzle du millénium !

- Comment ? Pourquoi logerais-je dans le puzzle du millénium et partagerais un corps avec toi alors que je suis encore vivant !

- T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu n'es plus vivant mais un esprit ! T'as oublié ? On était venu ici pour que tu puisse retrouver ta mémoire disparue !

- Je suis désolé de te dire ça ...

- Yûgi.

- Je suis désolé de te dire ça Yûgi mais si tu regardes je ne partage pas ton corps en ce moment."  
Yûgi regarda attentivement et réussit à toucher Yami, ce qui n'aurait pas eu lieu si ils partageaient le même corps.  
" Mais comment ? demanda Yûgi, comment ça se fait ?

- Quand ton double a présenté les 3 cartes divines, il a dû échanger de place avec moi. Ainsi que celui de ton ami, continua-t-il en désignant Bakura.

- Exactement mon cher Pharaon ! intervint l'autre Bakura.

- Toi ferme-la !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? krukrukru ... comme c'est amusant, le Pharaon en personne a peur de l'insignifiant petit être qu'est pour lui le roi des voleurs Bakura.

- Stop !! cria Joey, fermez-la tous les deux comme ça y'aura pas de problèmes ! "  
Atem fixa Bakura d'un regard menaçant puis se tourna vers Yûgi, il lui ressemblait tellement, le Bakura du présent aussi ressemblait à celui que lui, Atem, connaissait.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Yami (le nôtre cette fois-ci) sombra dans ce qui lui semblait être un profond sommeil . Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait sur son trône de Pharaon et était habillé différemment, face à lui, se trouvait 6 prêtres possédant chacun un objet du millénium ...

_Ok, je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est bizarre! Mais c'est comme ça!! Je me suis éclatée à écrire ça comme çà!! Désolée si mon prologue est un peu confus, mais vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi il y a des explications!! Prochain chapitre, Retour aux racines._

_Bizous à tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs (même ceux qui ne laisse pas de messages!!)_

Bakura77


	3. Retour aux racines

**Disclamer : **Bon ben comme d'hab ! Les persos de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi ! Par contre les autres oui !!

Merci à tous mes revieweurs!!

Chapitre 2 : Retour aux racines  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ? se demanda Yami.

- Mon Pharaon ? Vous allez bien ? demanda l'un des prêtres du millénium.

- Euh ... Oui, ça ira ...

- Bon alors reprenons, tu insinue Seto que le tombeau royal a été pillé ? s'adressa le prêtre au dénommé Seto.

- Bien sûr qu'il a été pillé Mahado ! Le Pharaon peut te le prouver puisqu'il était avec moi ! répondit-il. "  
Yami sursauta en entendant cette voix si familière, ce n'était pas possible que ce jeune prêtre soit le Seto Kaiba qu'il connaissait, et pourtant, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
"Mon Pharaon ? demanda Mahado, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

- Oui ... ça passera, ce n'est qu'un mal de tête sans importance.

- Admettons que cela ne soit qu'un mal de tête, commença Simon Muran (le tuteur du Pharaon et qui ressemble au grand-père actuel de Yûgi) ...

- Parlons plutôt du pillage du tombeau royal que de mon mal de tête, coupa Yami puis vers Mahado, si tu ne crois pas Seto c'est ton problème, cependant si tu ne le crois pas ... tu ne me crois pas non plus."  
Mahado admit que le Pharaon avait raison, puis Yami leur ordonna qu'ils pouvaient tous se retirer et qu'il désirait rester seul. Les prêtres du millénium ainsi que Simon Muran s'exécutèrent et sortirent tous de la salle du trône, sauf Mahado qui était resté auprès de Yami. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la terrasse où il s'accouda, suivit de Mahado qui en fit de même.  
"Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que Seto cherche à t'être supérieur ?

- Mon Pharaon ...

- Laisse tomber les formules de politesse à mon égard, on n'est que tous les deux ! soupira Yami.

- Comme tu veux Atem, mais pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais rien, il y a toujours eu une rivalité entre Seto et moi. "  
Yami en avait marre, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose à présent, être entouré de ses amis. Bien sûr, il était content de connaître son passé, mais cela aurait été mieux avec ses amis, pas seul. Yami soupira de tristesse et de solitude.  
"Atem ? Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? demanda Mahado, tu es aussi pâle que du linge propre !

- Merci de la comparaison, se moqua Yami. Oui, je vais bien, c'est seulement que je me sens un peu seul en ce moment.

- Seul ? C'est vrai que vous refusez toute compagnie ! Que ce soient servantes, gardes, ou amis !

- Hmmm ...

- Ou peut-être est-ce Teana qui vous manque ?

- Teana ?

- Votre ...."  
Mais Mahado ne finit pas sa phrase, Yami se retourna et vit une jeune femme s'avancer vers lui tout en laissant ses "charmes" l'attirer. Une fois près de Yami, elle lui prit le bras et se colla à lui. N'aimant guère ce genre de chose, Yami la repoussa un peu brusquement.  
"Atem ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda la jeune femme, pourquoi me repousses-tu aussi brusquement ?

- C'est pas vraiment le moment Sekhmet, intervint Mahado.

- Toi je t'ai pas sonné le Magicien ! s'écria-t-elle, retourne avec tes amis les prêtres !

- Laisse-le tranquille Sekhmet, s'interposa Yami sur un ton autoritaire avant qu'il n'y ai de la casse, il ne t'as rien fait, et en plus ...

- En plus ? Atem, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ?

- (D'abord elle se colle à moi, et maintenant elle m'appelle son amour ? Elle est vraiment dérangée cette fille !) En plus, il a raison, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! finit Yami.

- Tu es sûr que ça va mon chéri ?

- Oui ! Ca va ! cria Yami de rage, j'en marre que tout le monde me demande si je vais bien !

- Je t'en supplie Atem, ne te mets pas en colère ! "  
Yami se tourna vers Sekhmet et la dévisagea, elle était belle, ses cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches qu'elle avait fines et ses yeux était d'un bleu intense. Sekhmet lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il connaissaient, son regard, son visage et sa voix lui étaient familiers, mais impossible que se rappeler de qui il s'agissait. Yami se calma un peu et prit Sekhmet dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Puis Yami se ressaisit, s'écarta doucement de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du Palais. Elle le rejoignit à l'intérieur, laissant ainsi Mahado seul sur la terrasse ...  
  
Mais retournons nous occuper des problèmes du présent, Yûgi et ses amis sont retournés chez eux au Japon avec Atem et le voleur Bakura, en prenant soin au passage de leur faire changer d'habits pour ne pas se faire remarquer (c'est vrai quoi, ça doit pas passer inaperçu d'être habillé comme l'était Atem, en Pharaon ! lol) ...  
  
_Que va-t-il se passer ? Quels sont les liens entre Yami et Sekhmet ? Quels problèmes vont attirer Atem et le voleur Bakura à leurs nouveaux amis ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre Des doubles peu ordinaires ..._

_Bizous à tous mes revieweurs!!_

Bakura77


	4. Des Doubles peu ordinaires !

**Disclamer :** Bon ben comme d'hab ! Les persos de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi ! Par contre les autres oui !!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Des doubles peu ordinaires !  
Pendant que Yami faisait connaissance avec la ravissante Sekhmet et ses prêtres du millénium, nos amis ont décidé de retourner au Japon. Pour éviter de se faire remarquer, ils leur avaient fait changé de vêtements. Maintenant, ils se trouvent dans l'appartement de Bakura.  
"C'était une bonne idée en fin de compte Bakura, s'écria Joey, de les installer dans ton appart ! Ca nous évitera des ennuis avec les parents !

- Ca c'est toi qui le dit Joey, le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour les calmer c'est de les obliger à faire des duels ! Sans quoi ils mettent tout en vrac ! soupira Bakura.

- C'est vrai que sans quoi ils arrêtent pas de se disputer en égyptien et c'est pas facile à comprendre pour essayer de résoudre les problèmes, se moqua Tristan.

- C'est pas drôle ! intervint Miho, moi je comprends ce que veut dire Bakura par là ! "  
Bakura soupira, il en avait déjà marre de se retrouver au milieu des conflits de ses amis, alors avec ceux des deux autres, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses !  
"En tout cas, Yami et mon autre-moi ont intérêt de se dépêcher parce que j'en ras le bol moi ! grogna Bakura.

- Ca devrait pas être long ! Et puis, même si cela prenait du temps, il faudrait que tu les supportes encore ! Alors te plains pas parce que moi on m'a soûlé avec leurs conflits quand j'étais petit ! répliqua Marek qui venait de se téléporter en réponse à l'appel de Bakura, ce qui fit sursauter Joey et Tristan.

- Peut-être, mais pour moi c'est pire ! Tu oublie que je dois non seulement supporter mon double mais en plus celui de Yûgi ! se plaignit Bakura"  
En entendant Bakura prononcer "Yûgi", Atem détourna son attention du duel qu'il venait encore de gagner, au grand désespoir du voleur Bakura.  
"Si ce n'est que ça qui te déranges, répondit Atem, on peut s'en aller et vous laissez avec vos doubles respectifs ! Mais je doute que Yami apprécie que tu le prives de sa mémoire, surtout dans le moment qu'il est en train de traverser !

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu ressens ce que Yami ressent dans le passé ? demanda Yûgi.

- Bien sûr ! C'est normal, faisant tous les deux partie du puzzle, on ressent ce que l'autre ressent ! C'est pour ça que Yami était triste par période, il ressentait ma solitude !

- C'est aussi valable pour moi, ajouta le voleur Bakura.  
Yûgi et ses amis restèrent stupéfaits ! Cependant Bakura comprenait mieux pourquoi son double avait souvent envie de tuer Yami, c'était les sentiments qu'éprouvaient le voleur Bakura à l'égard de Atem. Il sursauta quand Miho vint se loger dans ses bras puis se calma. A la porte, quelqu'un venait de sonner, mais Bakura s'en fichait un peu, la seule chose qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était de rester avec Miho dans ses bras au calme.  
"Tu n'ouvres pas la porte Bakura ?demanda Téa.

- Je m'en fiche un peu en fait, même si c'est mon père ou quelqu'un d'autre de ma famille.

- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui irais l'ouvrir, intervint Marek. "  
Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, derrière se trouvait une jeune fille qui ressemblait à Yûgi.  
"Kiya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? demanda Yûgi.

- J'étais venue te voir chez papy, mais il m'a dit que tu étais chez ton ami ! répondit-elle en désignant Bakura d'un signe de la tête. "  
Yûgi n'aimait pas trop ça, en plus ils avaient dû enfermer les deux autres dans la cuisine pour pas que sa sœur s'aperçoive du problème ...  
  
De son côté, Yami se trouvait dans la salle du trône, où il était entouré de Mahado, de Sekhmet, et de Simon Muran qui avait des nouvelles à lui fournir ...  
  
_Quelles sont ces nouvelles qu'apportent Simon Muran avec lui ? Comment les amis de Yûgi vont-ils se débrouiller face à Kiya la sœur de Yûgi ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre ..._  
  
Sirius77  
  
Ok, c'est un peu court, mais j'avais pas d'idée ! Gros délire dans le chapitre d'après Disputes et amour ...


	5. Disputes et amour

**Disclamer :** Bon ben comme d'hab ! Les persos de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi ! Par contre les autres oui !!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Disputes et amour

Yami, de son côté, était dans la salle du trône avec Mahado, Simon Muran et, à son plus grand désespoir, Sekhmet qui s'était logée dans les bras de Yami. Conscient que cela ne se faisait pas en public, il la repoussa légèrement et se tourna vers son tuteur un peu gêné.  
"Excuse-moi, tu voulais me parler ?

- Ce n'est pas grave Mon Pharaon, après tout nous ne sommes que quelques- uns et heureusement que Seto n'était pas là pour voir cela !

- C'est une chance ! ajouta Mahado, il est parti surveiller le tombeau royal pour "éviter que d'autres personnes ne viennent le piller" !

- Pour en revenir à votre question Mon Pharaon, je voulais vous parler de votre sœur Tatsuyana.

- Continue ! insista Yami.

- Et bien, votre sœur n'en fait qu'à sa tête et refuse de recevoir des cours ! De plus, elle traîne du côté de la taverne !

- J'essayerais de lui parler mais je ne te certifie rien! soupira Yami en se laissant tomber sur son trône.

- Ta sœur n'est qu'une petite effrontée Atem ! intervint Sekhmet.

- Je suis quoi ? demanda Tatsuyana, je suis quoi Sekhmet ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu !"  
Yami se leva, se dirigea vers sa sœur et répondit à la place de Sekhmet :

"Une effrontée !

- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? Et Teana ? Tu l'as abandonnée ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais encore avec elle il y a 3 jours !

- Ferme-la Tat, soupira Yami.

- A moins que ce ne soit , qu'un petit caprice de la part du Pharaon !

- Tat !

- Attends Atem ! Je n'ais pas encore fini ! Tu sais à quelle point elle est malheureuse que tu l'ais abandonné comme tu l'as fait ? Elle ne veut même plus vivre ! Et c'est par ta faute !

- Alors maintenant, c'est à toi de m'écouter Tat ! s'énerva Yami, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est dans cet état, je vais te dire une chose Tat, un Pharaon ne se marie pas avec une servante !"  
Tatsuyana ne répondit pas, son frère était trop en colère pour qu'elle puisse répondre quoique ce soit. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis s'écarta de Yami avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire du mal. Même Sekhmet ne pouvait pas le calmer, pourtant, c'était sa nouvelle conquête !  
"Si tu le prends comme ça Atem, moi je m'en vais de ce palais ! Mais réfléchis-y quand même, Teana est malheureuse et ne veux plus vivre ! Quand au Pharaon et à la servante, tu pourrais au moins avoir le respect de dire qu'ils peuvent quand même se marier ! Parce que c'était le cas de Papa et Maman ! "  
Puis elle sortit de la salle en pleurs, et alla se réfugier à la taverne où elle retrouva son ami le voleur Bakura, enfin, Yami Bakura. Yami n'en revenait pas, sa propre sœur ne voulait pas rester avec lui ! Mahado et Simon Muran sortirent de la salle à leur tour pour éviter de subir les foudres du Pharaon, quand il était énervé, même en colère et furieux contre quelqu'un, il ne se maîtrisait pas et était capable de tout !  
Yami se retrouva donc seul avec Sekhmet qui avait un peu peur, elle n'aimait pas voir Atem en colère, et encore moins quand c'était après sa sœur qu'il en avait. Elle s'approcha de lui et essaya de la calmer un peu, pensant que ce n'était pas le moment, Yami la repoussa un peu brusquement et prit la direction de sa chambre. Sekhmet le rattrapa et se mit en travers de son chemin, Yami fut obligé de s'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas la heurter. Elle lui prit doucement le bras et Yami la dévisagea de nouveau, il lui était toujours impossible de savoir à qui elle ressemblait.  
Elle se logea dans ses bras et il ne protesta pas, Sekhmet l'emmena alors dans les jardins qui était éclairés par une pleine lune blanche. Elle se pencha et plongea dans le bassin, l'eau était fraîche. Yami fut stupéfait, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller ! Il s'assit alors au bord de l'eau, et regarda Sekhmet nager silencieusement et gracieusement. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'entraîna avec elle, Yami n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire et se retrouva lui aussi dans bassin.  
En entendant un bruit près du bassin, Shada s'aperçut que le Pharaon et sa conjointe étaient tous les deux dans l'eau encore habillés ! Il s'approcha et demanda à Atem si c'était normal qu'ils soient encore habillé alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bassin.  
"C'est parfaitement normal, répondit Yami, Sekhmet voulait prendre un bain et m'a entraîné de force à entre dans l'eau avec elle ! Tu peux reprendre ton poste ! "  
Shada s'en alla, laissant ainsi le jeune couple s'amuser dans l'eau. Yami voulut sortir du bassin mais Sekhmet le tira par le torse et il se trouva à nouveau sous l'eau. Il remonta à la surface derrière Sekhmet en ne faisant pas de bruit, puis la surprit et l'entraîna elle aussi sous l'eau. Il en profita alors pour sortir du bassin avant qu'elle ne remonte.  
"C'est pas juste ! s'écria-t-elle en sortant à son tour de l'eau. Tu es plus fort que moi !

- Calme-toi Sekhmet ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras. "  
Puis ils retournèrent se sécher dans la chambre où Sekhmet s'endormit dans les bras de Yami, celui-ci ne pouvant bouger sans risquer de la réveiller, s'endormit aussi ...  
  
_Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment va réagir Teana à l'égard de Yami ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre ..._

Sirius77


	6. Les Gaffes du Pharaon

**Disclamer :** Bon ben comme d'hab ! Les persos de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi ! Par contre les autres oui !!  
  
**Réponses aux revieweurs :** Kano Maeda : Hé bien, pour Sekhmet et Yami dans le même lit, on verra plus tard !! Yumi-chan : Pour la suite ? Et bien la voil !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Les Gaffes du Pharaon  
Yami se réveilla, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte en l'appelant "Mon Pharaon" et il n'avait pas tellement envie qu'on le voit ainsi avec Sekhmet qui dormait dans ses bras. Il la poussa doucement pour éviter de la réveiller mais ce fut peine perdue, elle se réveilla et poussa un grognement.  
"Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me réveiller comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- D'abord je ne voulais pas te réveiller, ensuite, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

- Pour le réveil c'est réussi en tout cas ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Ca va !

- Qui c'est ?

- Je sais pas !

_(De l'autre côté de la porte)_

- Mon Pharaon, vous êtes réveillé ? C'est Simon Muran, vous allez bien ? Parce que j'ai entendu des voix ...

- Simon Muran ! s'étouffa Sekhmet car Yami lui posa la main devant la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ça ? murmura-t-elle, tu veux me tuer ?

- Chut ! Tais-toi ! Sinon il va t'entendre ! Je suppose que tu n'aurais pas dû dormir avec moi cette nuit, non ?

- Euh ... oui en effet, répondit-elle un peu gênée."  
Elle se leva et alla se changer, pendant qu'elle était partie, Yami en fit de même en mettant ses habits royaux (juste une chose, ne croyez pas qu'ils étaient pas habillé cette nuit-là, non, ils portaient juste un pagne et une tunique, sauf Yami qui était torse nu !! et pis quoi encore ? lol). Quand elle revint, Yami se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer lors des réunions à venir, il était complètement perdu et ne savait même pas à qui il avait parlé lors de son arrivée. Sekhmet le fit sursauter lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras.  
"Atem ? J'ai une idée pour nous débarrasser de ce vieux grincheux de Simon Muran !

- Alors elle est la bienvenue ! répondit Yami.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas allonge-toi !

- Hein ?

- Je t'en supplie ! Fais ce que je te dit.

- Ok ! C'est bon, ne râle pas ! fit-il en s'exécutant.

- Bon, j'espère que t'es prêt ! lui dit-elle en commençant à lui masser le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Sekhmet !

- Laisse-toi faire !"  
Yami n'essaya même pas de discuter ce que lui disait Sekhmet. Elle lui massait le dos, il se sentait apaisé et il ne pensait plus à ses problèmes actuels (c'est à dire ceux de sa mémoire !).  
"Mon Pharaon, demanda Simon Muran de l'autre côté de la porte, puis- je entrer ?"  
Yami sursauta de nouveau en l'entendant, il l'avait complètement oublié tellement le massage de Sekhmet était relaxant, cela devait faire au moins 1/2 heure qu'il attendait derrière la porte avec l'espérance de pouvoir entrer.  
"Euh ... Oui, tu peux entrer ... mais Yami ne finit pas sa phrase vu que Simon Muran pénétrait dans la pièce au même moment.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria-t-il, je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez Mon Pharaon ? (puis voyant que la jeune femme lui massait le dos) Ah ! C'est parfait que cette jeune servante vous masse, comme ça vous ne serez pas en retard !

- En retard pour quoi ? demanda Yami.

- En retard pour la réunion quotidienne des prêtres du millénium, répondit Seto en entrant, cela ne serait pas très bien vu que vous arriviez en retard Mon Pharaon !

- Seto ! Sors de cette chambre ! râla Sekhmet, tu n'as pas à être ici !"  
Le jeune prêtre qui ressemblait tellement à Seto Kaiba s'appelait aussi Seto ! Yami n'en revint pas, il avait pris sa défense la veille alors que ce n'était autre que le Kaiba du passé ! Seto sortit de la chambre ainsi que Simon Muran, laissant ainsi Yami et Sekhmet qui massait ce dernier.  
"Au fait, la réunion commence dans une heure, avec tout le respect que je vous doit Mon Pharaon, ajouta le tuteur avant de partir.

- Merci. Ferme la porte alors !"  
Dès que l'ancien tuteur du Pharaon eut fermé la porte et s'éloigna, Sekhmet arrêta son massage. Elle se leva et se tourna vers Yami en râlant un peu.  
"Non mais pour qui il se prend ce vieux grincheux ? Je ne suis pas une servante !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Yami.

- Enfin, si j'en suis une ! Mais pas une de ces pimbêches qui vivent au harem et qui servent les reines et princesses précédentes ! Pas comme cette Teana qui a utilisé ses charmes pour vous attirer !

- Dis-moi Sekhmet, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y ! Je verrais si je peux y répondre !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que les prêtres du millénium ?

- Mais ...

- Je t'en supplie Sekhmet ! C'est très important !

- Bon, si tu insistes. Les prêtres du millénium possèdent chacun un objet du millénium qu'à créé ton père le feu Pharaon Akunumkanon, ils sont au nombre de sept : Mahado possède l'anneau ; Seto, la baguette ; Shada, la clé ; Isis, le collier ; Akunadin, l'œil ; Karim, la balance ; et toi le puzzle. Ces prêtres ont, en plus de leur affectation au temple, la fonction de protéger le royaume d'Egypte contre tout ennemis. Ca te va comme réponse ?

- Oui, merci Sekhmet.

- Tu devrais y aller Atem, ils vont t'attendre ! conclut Sekhmet.

- Oui, tu as raison ..."  
Yami se dirigea vers la porte, mais Sekhmet lui prit le bras et il dû s'arrêter. Elle passa près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, Yami n'eut pas le temps de réagir car quand il voulut le faire, Sekhmet était déjà partie. Il prit alors la direction de la salle du trône où l'attendaient les prêtres du millénium. Quand il entra, il aperçut Seto, et voulut lui faire une remarque, mais Simon Muran l'interrompit.  
"Mon Pharaon ?

- Cinq minutes Simon Muran, répondit Yami puis se tournant vers Seto, puis- je savoir Seto pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti monter la garde près du tombeau royal ?

- Tout simplement pour éviter que d'autres personnes ne viennent le piller.

- Je te t'en avais pas donné l'ordre que je sache !

- Mais ... j'ai pensé ... que ce serait une bonne idée ! se justifia Seto.

- Alors la prochaine fois, avant de faire je ne sais quelles bêtises, préviens-moi ! s'écria Yami. La réunion est terminée !

- Mais Mon Pharaon, s'engagea Simon Muran, elle n'a même pas encore commencé !

- Tant pis, il n'y aura pas de réunion aujourd'hui ! Je ne veux voir personne, est-ce clair ?

- Oui Mon Pharaon ..."  
Yami sortit de la salle à grands pas comme pour éviter de devoir les supporter plus longtemps, laissant un Seto un peu désorienté sous les regards moqueurs des autres prêtres qui semblaient prendre leur revanche. Peu après que Yami soit sorti de la salle, chacun des prêtres retourna à ses occupations personnelles.  
Yami se trouvait maintenant en dehors du palais, dans la rue, il avait pris soin de se changer pour éviter de se faire remarquer si les gardes partaient à sa recherche, il était à présent vêtu d'un pagne court (c'est à dire comme un paysan quoi ! Juste un pagne ! J'aimerais trop le voir habillé de cette manière-là moi, pas vous ? lol) ainsi que d'une longue cape pour le dissimuler aux yeux de la foule qui pouvait le reconnaître. Il allait entrer dans la taverne quand il heurta une personne.  
"Excusez-moi, commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de votre faute après tout ...

- Mais ... Téa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Yami en voyant le visage de la jeune femme.

- Téa ? Excusez-moi mais vous avez dû vous tromper de personne.

- Téa ! C'est moi Yami ! dit-il en enlevant le voile qui lui cachait la moitié du visage.

- Atem ! s'écria la jeune femme, oh si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué mon amour ! continua-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras."  
Yami s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Téa, mais Teana, la jeune femme dont Tatsuyana lui avait parlé et reproché de l'avoir abandonné pour Sekhmet, son ancienne conquête ...  
  
Pendant que Yami faisait connaissance avec les prêtres ainsi qu'avec son ancienne petite amie, Yûgi avait plutôt des problèmes avec sa propre sœur en essayant de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle rentre dans la cuisine ...  
  
_ Comment Yûgi va-t-il résoudre ses problèmes avec sa sœur ainsi que ceux des deux doubles du passé ? Comment réagira Teana quand elle apprendra que Yami l'a laissé tomber pour sa pire ennemie ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre Problèmes familiaux et amour perdu ... _

Bakura77


	7. Problèmes familiaux et amour perdu

**Disclamer :** Bon ben comme d'hab ! Les persos de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi ! Par contre les autres oui !!  
  
Chapitre 6 : Problèmes familiaux et amour perdu  
"Yûgi ! Laisse-moi entrer dans la cuisine ! râla Kiya, qui est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?

- Rien ... mais ....

- Alors laisse-moi enter !

- Ca hors de question, intervint Bakura assez énervé par les doubles, tu ne rentreras pas dans la cuisine !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ...

- Bakura ! s'écria Joey, on a un gros problème avec tu sais qui !

- Oh non ! Pitié pas ça !

- Quoi ? demanda Kiya.

- Laisse tomber Kiya ! Retourne au magasin tenir compagnie à papy ! conclut Yûgi."  
Puis il la poussa vers la porte encore ouverte et la referma derrière elle. Ils avaient eut chaud ! Atem et le voleur Bakura sortaient tous juste de la cuisine en train de se disputer, pour changer. Bakura intervint dans la dispute mais en vain.  
"C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? s'écria Bakura en égyptien, fermez-la et fichez-nous la paix avec vos histoires !

- Pas la peine de t'énerver Bakura, répliqua son double du passé, après tout, on est de la même famille tous les deux !

- Que veut tu dire par là ?

- Que tous les possesseurs d'objet du millénium sont les descendants de leur prédécesseurs de l'Egypte ancienne !

- C'est à dire que Yûgi est mon successeur et Bakura celui de ce voleur, expliqua Atem. "  
Un silence venait de s'abattre sur la pièce, Bakura restait stupéfait d'une telle nouvelle et ses amis ne comprenait rien vu qu'ils s'étaient disputés en égyptien. Bakura ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était le descendant du roi des voleurs Bakura, le pire ennemi d'Atem dont le successeur n'était autre que Yûgi.  
"Ca ne va pas Bakura ? demanda Miho, tu es plutôt pâle !

- Ca ne pourrait aller mieux vu qu'ils viennent de me révéler quelque chose d'assez important !

- On peut savoir ce que c'est ? Je te signale que vous parliez en égyptien et que nous on comprend rien ! Au fait, comment sais-tu parler l'égyptien Bakura ? se plaignit Joey.

- Mon père est archéologue et il m'a appris à déchiffrer ainsi qu'à lire et écrire l'égyptien. Pour en revenir à ta question Joey, ils m'ont dit que tous les possesseurs d'objet du millénium étaient en fait les descendants de leurs prédécesseurs de l'Egypte ancienne !

- T'es sûr ? demanda Yûgi, parce que sans quoi cela signifie que je suis le descendant de Atem, c'est à dire mon double, et que toi tu es le descendant du roi des voleurs Bakura qui est aussi ton double !

- Tu n'es pas que mon descendant Yûgi, intervint Atem, tu es aussi le légitime héritier du trône d'Egypte !

- Ca devient compliqué vos histoires ! grogna Tristan.

- Parle pour toi Tristan, s'enquit Marek, moi je comprend cependant je le savais déjà !

- T'aurais pu nous prévenir au moins ! "  
Marek ne répondit pas, il semblait être ailleurs, "probablement en contact avec un ghoul" pensa Yûgi, car il fronça les sourcils et avait l'air mécontent.  
"Désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller ! dit-il, Odion m'appelle car il y a un problème à régler avec quelques ghouls ! (puis il se téléporta)

- Je suppose que tu ne me crois pas Bakura ? demanda son double en voyant que Bakura ne disait rien, cependant ce que nous t'avons dit est vrai puisque Marek est d'accord avec nous !

- Laisse-le tranquille ! s'écria Atem, s'il ne parle pas ce qu'il a une bonne raison, surtout qu'il doit accepter ce qu'il est !

- Attention ! Le Pharaon se met en colère, krukrukru ...

- Ferme-la le voleur ! répliqua Atem, à moins que tu ne sois pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que ça veut dire ! se moqua-t-il.

- Toi t'as intérêt à faire attention le Pharaon !

- Fermez-la tous les deux ! cria Bakura qui en avait marre."  
Son double le regarda puis soupira, Bakura ne voulait en aucun cas accepter qu'il était le nouveau roi des voleurs et cela l'embêtait assez. Atem en fit de même en jetant un regard à Yûgi en pensant que celui qu'il connaissait était tout aussi déterminé à l'aider (petite parenthèse, le Yûgi que connaît Atem est en fait son fils qu'il aura plus tard avec Sekhmet). Personne ne savait comment réagir vis-à-vis de Bakura qui s'était replongé dans ses pensées, le laissant sans réaction à se qui se passait ...  
  
"Atem, comme je suis contente de te revoir mon amour ! s'écria Teana. "

Yami ne savait pas quoi faire, il était un peu gêné de se retrouver avec elle alors qu'il était censé l'avoir abandonnée pour Sekhmet. Il la repoussa doucement et la regarda dans les yeux, il voulait éviter à tout prix d'avoir des ennuis, et encore plus si c'était des ennuis d'amour entre Teana et Sekhmet.  
"Ecoute Teana, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, commença Yami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien ... d'abord allons nous installer à la taverne où nous pourrons ... discuter plus librement qu'en restant ici dans la rue.

- D'accord. "  
Elle se dirigea vers la taverne suivit de Yami qui ne savait pas comment elle réagirait quand il lui dirait pourquoi il l'avait abandonnée. Etant plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention et se heurta à une autre personne qui n'était autre que sa sœur Tatsuyana !  
"Atem ? Mais qu'est-ce que ... commença-t-elle puis en voyant Teana, ah ! Je vois que tu as changé d'avis à propos de tes fréquentations !

- Sur ce point tu te trompes Tat, répondit Yami, je suis tombé sur elle par hasard dans la rue et elle voulait discuter.

- Alors cela veut dire que tu es toujours avec Sekhmet ?

- Pour le moment oui ! "  
Puis il alla rejoindre Teana qui l'attendait à une table un peu plus loin, laissant sa sœur stupéfaite qu'il lui ai répondu sur ce ton aussi lâche. Yami s'assit à côté de son amie, cette dernière le fixait avec des yeux possessifs.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire mon amour ?

- Et bien, je suis désolé de devoir te dire cela, mais je voudrais que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

- Mais ... pourquoi ?

- Parce que ... je ...

- Je ?

- Parce que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle le prenne mal que tu m'appelles "mon amour" ou d'une autre façon, lança-t-il un peu gêné en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Sekhmet quelques heures plus tôt dans sa chambre avant de l'embrasser.

- Et qui est-ce cette personne avec qui tu es ?

- Elle s'appelle Sekhmet et ...

- Quoi !! s'écria Teana, tu m'as abandonnée pour Sekhmet !! Alors là, je ne te reconnais plus du tout Atem.

- Ecoute Teana, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber comme ça mais je n'avais pas le choix, personne de la cour n'était au courant de notre relation hormis Simon Muran et Mahado.

- Et ils sont au courant pour toi et cette peste de Sekhmet ?

- Déjà, je ne supporterais pas longtemps que tu l'appelles comme ça, et il n'y a que Mahado qui soit vraiment au courant de notre relation. Si Simon Muran était au courant il en ferait un scandale et j'aurais Seto ainsi que d'autres personnes sur le dos ! "  
Teana ne répondit pas, elle était en pleurs et en voulait plus que tout à Atem de lui faire ça, Sekhmet était sa pire ennemie et maintenant Atem la préférait à elle ! Elle se leva puis sortit de la taverne, laissant Atem seul avec sa sœur qui venait de le rejoindre en lui jetant un regard furieux.  
"Voilà ! Tu es content maintenant ?

- Toi n'en rajoute pas une couche ! grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tat ? demanda un jeune homme qui n'était autre que Yami Bakura, l'amant de Tatsuyana. Toi !

- Tat, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec cet individu ? s'inquiéta Yami de voir sa sœur avec Yami Bakura.

- C'est mon ami et on loge tous les deux à la taverne à présent, vu que je ne veux pas rester au palais avec ta chère Sekhmet ! "  
Yami ne répondit pas mais lança un regard menaçant à Yami Bakura, il avait lui aussi échangé de place avec le Bakura du passé. Il râla un peu puis sortit à son tour de la taverne pour éviter de se mettre à nouveau en colère et que ce soit Sekhmet qui se prenne tout sur le dos. Marchant en direction du palais, il s'arrêta net, maintenant il savait à qui lui faisait penser Sekhmet, c'était la Erra du passé (pour ceux qui ne suivrait pas trop, Erra est issue d'une autre fic d'une de mes amies où dans sa fic, Yami et Erra sortent ensemble) ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il se sentait bien avec elle ! Il se dépêcha alors de rentrer mais les gardes lui barrèrent la route à l'entrée du Palais.

"Pas de gueux dans l'enceinte du Palais ! lancèrent-ils, le Pharaon ne reçoit personne en ce moment !

- Mais ...

- Fiche le camps d'ici !

- Mais c'est moi votre Pharaon, répliqua Yami en enlevant le voile de son visage, alors laissez-moi enter !

- Mon Pharaon !! Veuillez nous excusez pour ce désagrément mais nous devons faire attention à ce que seul les hauts dignitaires puissent enter.

- Ce n'est pas grave, compatit Yami, je vous comprends. "  
Puis il s'engouffra à l'intérieur en évitant au maximum de rencontrer quelques personnes qui pourrait le ridiculiser. Il se rendit dans sa chambre où il changea de vêtements, revêtant ainsi ses habits royaux. Puis Sekhmet arriva et se jeta dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le revoir après cette harassante matinée ...  
  
_Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Comment vont riposter Tatsuyana et Yami Bakura ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre Révélations ..._

Bakura77


	8. Révélations

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi! même pas Marek ou Bakura! snif ... Par contre, Sekhmet et Erra appartiennent à Erra (merci).

**Réponses au revieweurs :**

Kano Maeda : En effet, cela promet entre Sekhmet et Yami, surtout qu'on se rapproche de la fin, et peut-être pas de suite à cette histoire!! Il n'y a que 10 chapitres, plus que 3 et c'est fini!! (peut-être pour de bon en plus!!) sur ce, je te laisse à cette délicieuse lecture!!

Chapitre 7 : Révélations

"Atem ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en réunion avec les prêtres du millénium, non ?

- Euh … en fait, il n'y a pas de réunion aujourd'hui ! Seto m'a pris la tête et les autres prêtres n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer avec lui. Comme cela m'a énervé, j'ai mis fin à la réunion et je suis sorti prendre l'air en dehors du palais.

- Tu es allé en ville ? Sans gardes ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, on y serait allé tous les deux.

- La prochaine fois je t'emmène, mais j'ai croisé Teana dans la rue ainsi que ma sœur et son ami Bakura.

- Tu as vu cette Teana ? Mais je croyais que tu l'avais abandonnée !

- En fait, je l'ai heurtée sans faire attention, je n'avais pas vu que c'était elle !

- D'accord, du coup, tu as une journée libre aujourd'hui vu que tu as mis fin prématurément à la réunion, alors pourquoi on ne resterait pas tous les deux cet après-midi ?

- Va pour la journée en amoureux ! "

Sekhmet se dégagea de Yami et l'entraîna du côté des jardins, peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent près du bassin dans lequel ils avaient pris un bain la veille au soir. Sekhmet plongea dans l'eau et enleva sa tunique qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles (ce qui ne devait pas être pratique pour nager) et Yami s'assit au bord du bassin, mais suffisamment loin pour que Sekhmet ne le force pas à prendre un bain.

"Tu ne viens pas te baigner mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas très envie de me baigner, peut-être ce soir.

- A mon avis ce sera maintenant, se moqua Sekhmet en voyant Mahado s'approcher sans bruit de Yami près à le pousser dans l'eau.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Hé !

(Plouf)

- Bien fait ! s'écria Mana l'élève de Mahado.

- Qu'est-ce que … râla Yami qui avait de nouveau pris un bain forcé.

- C'est Mahado qui t'as poussé dans l'eau Atem, répondit Sekhmet amusée.

- Ca vous rafraîchira les idées Mon Pharaon, se moqua Mahado. Vu comment vous avez traité Seto ce matin comme il se doit …

- Peut-être mais je n'avais pas envie de prendre un bain maintenant ! grogna Yami. "

Le Pharaon essaya de sortir de l'eau me Sekhmet le rattrapa et l'obligea à rester avec elle (le petit chanceux). Voyant le jeune couple s'amuser dans le bassin, Mahado et Mana s'en allèrent pour les laisser tranquille. Sekhmet continua d'embêter Yami qui la laissait faire et ils restèrent dans le bassin pendant au moins 1 heure. Yami réussit enfin à sortir de l'eau, les vêtements complètements trempés et prit la tunique de Sekhmet pour lui donner.

"Merci mon amour, mais il va falloir trouver une solution pour éviter que les dieux ne s'aperçoivent de notre relation…

- Ne parles pas de malheurs Sekhmet, surtout pas ici ! Laissons-les de côté pour l'instant d'accord ?

- Mais Atem, ils s'apercevront de mon absence tôt ou tard !

- Alors nous n'avons qu'à nous réfugier dans ton temple de Memphis et nous marier secrètement !

- Atem ! Crois-tu que c'est une bonne idée ? Après tout nous ne connaissons que depuis 3 jours !

- Tu veux vraiment subir les foudres des autres dieux ? Si c'est ce que tu veux je te comprends, mais moi je veux rester à jamais avec toi ! "

Sekhmet hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord avec son amant, elle ne rêvait que de cela de rester à jamais avec Atem, mais c'était un mortel et elle une déesse, il pouvait mourir alors qu'elle était immortelle, alors si c'était pour se marier et ne jamais se voir après sa mort …

"Ca va Sekhmet ? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui, ça ira, j'étais en train de penser aux répercutions qu'auront ta proposition.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ma chérie, plus vite nous le ferons, plus vite tu seras épargnée des autres divinités. "

Yami se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'affala sur son lit, Sekhmet le suivit et se logea dans ses bras. Elle se sentait épuisée et s'endormit sur Yami qui la regarda sans dire quoique ce soit. Même si il se trouvait dans sa mémoire passée, il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté Erra vu que Sekhmet et elle ne faisait qu'une seule et même personne. Il s'endormit aussi sous le regard de Mahado qui venait d'entrer pour annoncer au Pharaon que sa sœur était de retour.

"Ils forment un beau couple, pensa-t-il, de vrais tourtereaux ! ", puis il sortit de la chambre, laissant Sekhmet dormir dans les bras de son amant …

Retour aux problèmes de Yûgi et de ses amis, à présent, Erra était revenue pour aider Yami mais Atem ne la lâchait pas et le voleur Bakura encore moins …

_Que va-t-il se passer avec Erra ? Yami et Sekhmet réussiront-ils leur projet tenu secret ? la suite dans mon prochain chapitre ..._

Bakura77


	9. Le Projet secret de Yami et Sekhmet

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi !! Tout à Kazuki Takahashi !! Les persos que vous ne reconnaîterez pas sont à moi !! Et Erra-Sekhmet est à Erra ...

**Réponses au revieweurs :**

Erra : Pas grave si tu n'a pu reviewer que maintenant!! Je connais tes problèmes et je ne m'inquiète pas!! Puisque tu connais la suite, garde le suspens jusqu'au bout!! J'espère t'avoir aidée pour ton chapitre 3 et que plus de monde lira tes fics!!

Chapitre 8 : Le projet secret de Yami et Sekhmet

"Sekhmet ! Mais comment cela se fait-il ? s'interloqua Atem en voyant Erra entrer.

- D'abord je ne m'appelle pas Sekhmet, mais Erra, en plus je te retourne également la question Atem !

- On a échangé de corps avec nos doubles du présent, répondit le voleur Bakura à sa place.

- Lors de la présentation des 3 cartes sur la stèle si je ne me trompe ?

- Oui, cela s'est passé quand Yami a présenté les 3 cartes. "

Erra réfléchit puis se souvint que seul Atem avait le pouvoir de faire revenir Yami, mais que cela risquerait de le priver d'une partie importante de sa mémoire, et ça, elle ne pouvait se le permettre sans que Yami ne soit en colère contre elle. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais, étant toujours sans réaction aux évènements, ses yeux vides et sans vie, Bakura n'alla pas ouvrir la porte. Marek (qui était revenu entre temps, laissant Sathia s'occuper des problèmes) le fit donc à sa place, derrière la porte, il découvrit un grand homme habillé de la même sorte qu'un homme d'affaires accompagné d'un autre de taille plus petite et habillé comme un clochard.

"Mr Ryô ? demanda l'homme d'affaires à Marek.

- Euh … non, c'est un de ses amis, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que Mr Ryô est là s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, mais il n'est pas … très bien ces temps-ci, ajouta Marek en regardant son ami toujours sans réactions apparentes.

- Pouvez-vous expliquer …

- Mr Ishtar, termina Marek avec un léger dégoût (son nom lui rappelait les tortures que lui avaient fait subir son père dans le tombeau). Non, je ne peux pas, je peux simplement vous dire que cela ne servirait à rien de lui poser des questions car, dans l'état où il est actuellement, il ne répondrait pas.

- Très bien, alors quand puis-je repasser ?

- Juste une question, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez voir Bakura ?

- Pour une affaire qui ne vous regarde pas !

- Si vous me le dites, je pourrais prévenir son père et il pourra ainsi régler le problème !

- D'accord, j'étais venu pour qu'il paye les dommages et intérêts à ses anciens camarades qu'il a plongé dans le coma assez mystérieusement ! "

La réponse de l'homme d'affaires avait laissé Marek stupéfait, en effet, ses amis ne lui avaient pas raconté que Bakura plongeait involontairement ses amis dans le coma en jouant avec ceux-ci. Marek prit son téléphone portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro où il était susceptible de contacter le père de Bakura. Après un bref entretien avec celui-ci, il raccrocha et se tourna vers l'homme d'affaires.

"Son père sera là dans environ une semaine, dit-il, vous n'avez qu'à repasser dans deux semaines.

- Et s'il repart ?

- A mon avis, cela m'étonnerais car il reste ici pendant 1 mois !

- Très bien, à dans deux semaines alors ! "

Puis il s'en alla et Marek referma la porte, Bakura n'avait même pas changé de place durant la conversation qui avait duré au moins une bonne demi-heure ! Il était debout, face à son double du passé, et ne disait rien. Miho s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras, mais il ne réagit même pas. Commençant à s'inquiéter, ses amis ne savaient pas quoi faire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Téa.

- Ouais, il ne réagit plus et en plus il va avoir de sacrés problèmes à cause de ses anciens "amis", répliqua Joey.

- A mon avis, il faudrait mieux demander à Sathia ce qu'il faut faire, après tout c'est son frère, suggéra Marek.

- Bonne idée, renchérit Yûgi, tu peux aller la chercher Marek ?

- Pas la peine je suis là, intervint Sathia qui venait de se téléporter dans les bras de Marek. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon frère ? Pourquoi il ne réagit plus ?

- C'est ce qu'on allait te demander ! répondit Tristan, depuis que l'autre Bakura lui a dit quelque chose, il n'est plus le même et ne réagit plus du tout ! "

Sathia s'approcha de son frère, prononça quelques mots en égyptiens destinés à Bakura, mais rien ne se passa, pour l'instant. Erra se joignit à Sathia et elle réessayèrent toutes les deux, sans succès.

"Bon, quelqu'un a un autre plan ? demanda Erra. "…

Quand Yami se réveilla, il faisait nuit et Sekhmet dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Pour ne pas la réveiller, il ne bougea pas mais la dévisagea plus profondément, elle était la copie conforme de Erra, les mêmes cheveux ainsi que le même visage. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Mahado qui entra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre, il ne fut pas étonné de voir ainsi Yami et Sekhmet tendrement enlacés.

"Mon Pharaon, murmura Mahado, puis-je vous parler ?

- Oui, mais je ne peux me lever sans qu'elle ne se réveille, alors dit-moi ce que tu veux !

- C'était juste pour vous dire que votre sœur Tatsuyana est revenue au palais, cependant …

- Cependant ?

- Elle est arrivée avec son ami Bakura, et s'est mise en colère quand elle a vu qu'on lui refusait le passage à cause de lui.

- Et alors ?

- Alors il est parti en lui disant qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre à la taverne.

- Bien, alors dans ce cas, tu peux repartir toi aussi Mahado. "

Ce dernier sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit, et Yami repensa à la proposition qu'il avait faite à Sekhmet.

_Flash Back_

"Merci mon amour, mais il va falloir trouver une solution pour éviter que les dieux ne s'aperçoivent de notre relation…

- Ne parles pas de malheurs Sekhmet, surtout pas ici ! Laissons-les de côté pour l'instant d'accord ?

- Mais Atem, ils s'apercevront de mon absence tôt ou tard !

- Alors nous n'avons qu'à nous réfugier dans ton temple de Memphis et nous marier secrètement !

- Atem ! Crois-tu que c'est une bonne idée ? Après tout nous ne connaissons que depuis 3 jours !

- Tu veux vraiment subir les foudres des autres dieux ? Si c'est ce que tu veux je te comprends, mais moi je veux rester à jamais avec toi ! "

_Fin du flash back_

Yami ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait cette proposition à Sekhmet, il avait écouté son cœur et ils en étaient arrivés là ! Il regarda à nouveau Sekhmet, puis se leva sans faire de bruit et surtout sans la réveiller ! Yami savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas et alla faire un tour dans le palais, désert à cette heure-ci.

"Alors on n'arrive plus à dormir Mon Pharaon ! lança une voix désagréable qui Yami connaissait très bien.

- Seto ! Cela te déranges que je sois levé à cette heure-ci ?

- Je vous croyais plutôt en train de dormir avec votre chère Teana !

- Alors sache que ce n'est plus avec elle que je dors !

- Qui est votre nouvelle conquête ?

- Vu la fouine que tu es, cela m'étonne que tu ne le saches pas encore ! Même Mahado et Mana sont au courant ! "

Seto ne répondit rien, trop furieux que son rival soit au courant et pas lui ! Alors qu'il était le plus fidèle serviteur du Pharaon ! Voyant qu'il l'avait déstabilisé, Yami en profita pour s'éloigner et sortir dans les jardins où le calme régnait. Après quelques heures passées dans les jardins, au lever du jour, il retourna dans sa chambre où Sekhmet dormait encore. Il se recoucha près d'elle et ne pouvant se rendormir il se releva avant que Sekhmet ne se reloge dans ses bras. Quand il sortit à nouveau de la chambre, il croisa Simon Muran qui lui demanda ce qui faisait debout à cette heure.

"Cela fait un moment que je suis réveillé ! répondit Yami, mais je n'arrive pas à me rendormir !

- Je vois … des insomnies ?

- Je sais pas, je ne pense pas car je me suis endormi avant que le soleil ne soit couché hier ! Et je me suis réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit !

- C'est donc pour cela que vous n'avez pas mangé hier soir ! Vous vous êtes couché avant et maintenant vous êtes debout à 5 heures du matin !! "

Yami n'en revenait pas, il s'était donc levé vers les 3 heures du matin ! Il n'avait que quelques heures, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas habitué à dormir comme le faisait les gens normaux ! La proposition qu'il avait faite à Sathia quelques heures plus tôt lui revenait en tête. Semblant le remarquer, Simon Muran lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"Vous allez bien ? Vous paraissez anxieux !

- Ce n'est rien ! J'étais en train de penser à autre chose !

- Sans vouloir vous offenser Mon Pharaon, mais à quoi pensez-vous plus précisément ? A Sekhmet ?

- Que … s'interloqua Yami (comment sait-il cela ?) Euh … Oui, en fait, j'étais plutôt en train de penser à une conversation que l'on avait eu tous les deux.

- Et quel était le sujet de la conversation ?

- Par contre, cela ne vous regarde pas Simon Muran, ce sont mes affaires ! "

Simon Muran fixa Yami dans les yeux, l'air inquiet que son protégé lui cache des choses, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne rien dire à son tuteur !

"Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? Je suis votre tuteur et confident vous savez ?

- Non, je ne savais pas, murmura Yami. Je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe ici …

- Pardon ? Vous disiez ?

- Euh … rien du tout, je me parlais à moi même ! mentit Yami.

- Atem, pourquoi vous ne me dites pas ce qui vous tourmente ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas vous embêter avec cela, et que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre …

- Atem, soupira Simon Muran, je vous connaît depuis le jour même de votre naissance et vous m'avez toujours tout dit ! Alors s'il vous plaît, qu'est-ce ce qu'il vous tourmente ? "

Yami ne répondit pas, de toute façon il n'en eu pas le temps car Sekhmet sortit de la chambre au même moment et se jeta sur lui. Il s'était levé d'un bond, mais Sekhmet, en lui sautant dessus, les firent tomber par terre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillée mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle en restant dans les bras de Yami.

- Disons que cela fait environ 2 heures que je suis debout !!

- Comme tu veux …"

Yami regarda Simon Muran et s'aperçut que celui-ci le dévisageait étrangement, Yami approfondit son regard et le vieux tuteur en fit de même.

"Je commence à comprendre … murmura-t-il.

- Comprendre quoi Simon Muran ? demanda Sekhmet.

- Comprendre l'attitude étrange qu'à le Pharaon à votre égard Sekhmet, lui répondit-il.

- Je … commença Yami, je comptais justement vous prévenir que …

- Que ?

- Que je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours pour aller à Memphis, Sekhmet viendra avec moi, je dois régler une affaire importante à mes yeux pour un ami, finit Yami.

- Mais ce n'est guère possible Mon Pharaon ! Vous oubliez qu'il y a plein d'affaires à régler au palais à la suite de votre couronnement qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours.

- Juste deux jours Simon Muran ! supplia Yami, ce n'est que deux jours ! Shada ainsi que vous pourrez prendre ma place durant ce court laps de temps, non ?

- Bon … d'accord ! soupira le tuteur, mais seulement deux jours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, promis ! "

Sekhmet compris où son amant voulait en venir et partit dans la chambre pour se préparer au voyage. Pendant ce temps, Yami voyait les derniers détails avec Mahado.

"Nous partons en char ou à cheval ? Dites-le moi pour que je puisse donner l'ordre de les préparer !

- Euh …

- A cheval ! intervint Sekhmet, nous partirons à cheval Mahado !

- Bien ! répondit-il en partant vers les écuries.

- A cheval ? demanda Yami, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends Sekhmet ? Tu m'as dit hier que tu détestais monter à cheval !

- Oui, mais avec toi c'est différent ! conclut-elle. " …

_Yami et Sekhmet réussiront-ils à mettre fin à leur projet ? Comment Bakura se sortira-t-il de cet état ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre …_

Bakura77


	10. Nouveaux problèmes à l'horizon

**Disclamer :** bon, comme d'hab! le blabla habituel! rien n'est à moi, sekhmet est à Erra mais les perso que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont les miens!!

**Réponses aux revieweurs :**

Kano Maeda : t'inquiète pas, d'ici la fin il sera rétabli!! La fin?! Elle est dans les prochain chapitre!!! snif, déjà fini, en plus, il n'y aura peut-être pas de suite!!! sinon, j'ai hâte de voir la suite de ta fic!!!

Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux problèmes à l'horizon

"Quelqu'un a un autre plan ? " demanda Erra qui avait à maintes reprises essayer de sortir Bakura de son état.

Personne ne répondit, faisant tous un signe négatif en réponse à Erra désespérée. Marek et Sathia l'étaient tout autant qu'elle, et Yûgi et ses amis étaient inquiets pour le sort de Bakura.

"On fait quoi alors ? se risqua Téa.

- Je sais pas mais je compte pas le laisser comme ça ! s'énerva Marek, Odion ! appela-t-il, Viens ici !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries Marek ? demanda Joey alors que le serviteur de Marek venait de se téléporter en le faisant sursauter. Ok, pas la peine de me donner de réponse ! finit-il en voyant Odion.

- Vous m'avez appelé mon Maître ?

- Odion ! Arrête avec ça ! s'écria Marek, on est pas chez les ghouls ici !

- Comme vous voudrez Maître Marek …"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Marek qui, apparemment, était en train de réfléchir à une éventuelle solution. Puis il se dirigea vers Bakura et prononça une sorte d'incantation, la même que celle qu'il utilisa pour manipuler Tristan. A la grande surprise de tous, Bakura se leva, avec difficulté, sous les ordres de Marek qui le commandait grâce à son incantation. Il le fit se coucher dans son lit puis lui dit de s'endormir, ce qu'il fit sans autre réaction apparente. Une fois Bakura couché, Marek revint avec les autres.

"Comment tu as fais pour qu'il t'obéisse de cette façon ? siffla Joey stupéfait.

- En fait, il s'agit d'une vieille incantation autrefois utilisée pour torturer les prisonniers, et, en cas de récidive, un lavage de cerveau, s'expliqua Marek.

- C'est le sort que tu utilises pour contrôler les ghouls n'est-ce pas ? demanda Yûgi assez inquiet.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiète Yûgi, répondit Marek.

- Je m'inquiète surtout du fait que ton côté maléfique puisse encore apparaître suite à ces contrôles et autres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Maître Marek, intervint Odion, je veille à nouveau sur lui et il est parfaitement conscient du danger qui peut survenir à tous moments.

- Et pour Bakura ? s'inquiéta Miho, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ses problèmes d'argent à venir ?

- On n'a plus qu'à attendre que son père arrive, conclut Marek, il n'y a pas d'autre solutions car je doute que vous ayez assez d'argent.

- Et toi ? Vous gagnez de l'argent en revendant les cartes ? suggéra Tristan.

- Peut-être mais nous en avons besoin pour les frais de transports et autres choses qui ne te regarde pas Tristan. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider. "

Personne n'osait continuer la discussion, s'inquiétant trop pour Bakura qu'autre chose …

Tôt le matin, des paysans aperçurent deux chevaux, l'un blanc et l'autre marron clair, ces chevaux n'étaient autre que ceux du Pharaon et de Mahado. Sur le cheval blanc, se trouvaient Yami et une Sekhmet un peu apeurée mais se sentant en sécurité auprès de son amant. Les chevaux couraient à vive allure et ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination. En arrivant aux portes de Memphis, Yami et Mahado firent ralentir leur monture. Au temple, un prêtre, qui avait été prévenu de leur arrivée, les attendait de pied ferme, se demandant ce que voulait le Pharaon.

"Mon Pharaon, dit-il en se prosternant devant Yami.

- Tu peux te relever … euh …

- Appelez-moi Djéhouty Mon Pharaon.

- Bien, Djéhouty … Est-ce que nous pouvons te parler en privé ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Allons dans mon bureau ! "

Le prêtre les conduisit dans son "bureau" où Yami lui expliqua ce qu'il venait faire à Memphis.

"Donc c'est pour …

- Oui, coupa Sekhmet.

- Bien, et cela doit bien entendu rester secret je suppose ?

- Vous supposez bien Djéhouty, répondit la jeune femme.

- On y va ? demanda Yami, il faudrait que l'on se dépêche si cela ne vous gêne pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, c'est vous qui avez raison Mon Pharaon, vous devez avoir encore beaucoup d'affaires à régler à Thèbes. "

Djéhouty les emmena dans le sanctuaire principal de la déesse Sekhmet, où la cérémonie, tenue secrète, eut lieu. Seuls Djéhouty, Yami, Sekhmet et Mahado étaient présent (ce qui est plutôt logique vu qu'il faut le prêtre, les mariés et le témoin ! ). A la fin de la cérémonie, Sekhmet se jeta dans les bras de Yami (étonnant qu'elle ne l'ai pas déjà fait !! ) et l'embrassa longuement sous le regard gêné de Mahado. Une fois sortis du temple, Yami allait remonter sur son cheval, quand Sekhmet s'arrêta ...

_Que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi Sekhmet s'est-elle arrêtée ? La suite dans mon prochain chapitre ..._

Bakura77


	11. Retour maladif et inattendu

**Disclamer :** Bon, c'est reparti! Comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi mais à Kazuki Takahashi, suaf les persos que vous ne reconnaîterez pas!!

**Réponses aux revieweurs:**

darkcrimson: Merci, je suis très touchée par ta review!! Et encore plus pour les compliments!!

Kano Maeda: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bakura, il va guérir très vite!! plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer!!

**Message de Bakura77: **bon alors voilà, c'est la fin de ma fic!!! Ouin!!!! j'veux pas que ça se finisse!! mais il faut une fin à tout! malheureusement!! allez, je ne vais pas vous laisser sur votre faim du chapitre précédent, alors voilà l'Ultime chapitre de cette fic!! snif ...

Chapitre 10 : Retour maladif et inattendu

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sekhmet ? demanda Yami assez inquiet.

- Non, ce n'est rien, juste quelques nausées de passage.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu ne préfère pas rester dormir ici ?

- Djéhouty a raison Atem, il faut retourner au Palais pour que tu t'occupes des problèmes du royaume ! répondit Sekhmet en grimaçant de douleur.

- Non, ta santé est plus importante à mes yeux que celle du royaume ! répliqua Yami en se penchant sur sa nouvelle conjointe et en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Atem ! Repose-moi immédiatement ! râla-t-elle en se débattant un peu.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je t'emmène te reposer chez un ami qui pourra nous loger !"

Puis Yami fit signe à Mahado de prendre les deux chevaux et de le suivre, il se dirigea vers une maison en briques séchées où il déposa doucement Sekhmet qui s'était calmée. Mahado entra suivi de Yami et Sekhmet où un vieil homme était assis à l'intérieur.

"On peut entrer ? demanda Yami toujours inquiet pour sa fiancée.

- Oui, tu peux entrer Atem, répondit le vieil homme sans lever les yeux vers les nouveaux venus.

- Mais comment sait-il que c'est toi sans même t'avoir regardé ? s'inquiéta Sekhmet.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que je ne sais pas reconnaître le gamin qui m'a sauvé des griffes d'un démon !

- Atem ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie … oh !

- Sekhmet ! s'écria Yami en la retenant.

- Allonge-la sur la paillasse Atem ! Fais vite ! ordonna le vieil homme. "

Yami s'exécuta tout en s'inquiétant pour Sekhmet, celle-ci se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en pleine nuit. Elle se leva et sortit dans ce qui semblait être un potager, d'une taille assez minime, où Yami était en compagnie de Mahado et du père de ce dernier. Quand Yami la vit, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement alors que Mahado détournait la tête pour ne pas les regarder.

"Ca ne va pas Mahado ? demanda Sekhmet amusée par la gêne de ce dernier.

- Non, ce n'est rien ! répondit-il.

- C'est ça ! ironisa Yami, dans ce cas tu es juste ... comment dire ... tu es juste un peu gêné par notre attitude !

- Non ! bredouilla Mahado tout aussi gêné, ce n'est ... pas pour ça ...

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! s'écria Sekhmet, tu te rend compte Atem ? Tu arrive à faire hésiter ton meilleur prêtre du millénium et ton meilleur ami !

- Sekhmet ! cria Yami en lui lançant un regard furieux

- Bon, d'accord, j'arrête ...

- Ce n'est rien Mon Pharaon, se justifia Mahado, laissez-la tranquille, après tout ce qui va se passer.

- Mahado ! se fâcha Yami. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Ne m'appelle pas "Mon Pharaon" s'il l'on n'est que quelques uns et qu'il n'y a pas Seto dans les parages !

- De quoi tu veux parler Mahado quand tu dis "après tout ce qui va se passer" ? demanda Sekhmet.

- Euh ... rien du tout !

- Atem ?

- Non, ce n'est rien, juste une faute d'inattention de la part de Mahado ! intervint Yami avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ?

- Je peux vous assurer Ma Reine, que vous le saurez très bientôt ! répondit le père de Mahado en faisant sursauter Sekhmet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ... murmura Sekhmet encore sous le choc que le vieil aveugle l'ai appelé "Ma Reine".

- Père ! intervint Mahado, vous ne pouvez lui dire maintenant !

- Alors comme ça vous le savez tous les deux ! râla Sekhmet.

- Stop ! arrêta Yami, tout le monde se tait ! Le sujet est clos !"

Sekhmet voulut répliquer quelque chose mais elle fut prise de nausées, Yami la soutint le temps que cela dura (c'est à dire environ 2 min). Puis Mahado le regarda l'air inquiet et il se dirigea vers les chevaux qui étaient déjà préparés au départ. Sekhmet le suivit et Yami enfourcha le cheval blanc (ce qui est normal vu que c'est le sien !), Mahado aida Sekhmet et en fit de même avec son cheval.

Pendant ce temps, au Palais, Simon Muran se rongeait les ongles tellement il était inquiet pour le jeune Pharaon, "Il aurait déjà dû être de retour ! Pourquoi est-il en retard ?" pensait-il quand la porte du mur d'enceinte du Palais s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer deux chevaux au galop. Le vieux tuteur se précipita donc à la rencontre des trois jeunes gens.

"Mon Pharaon ! s'écria-t-il en accourant vers Yami qui était plutôt occupé à aider Sekhmet à descendre de la monture fatiguée par la course harassante.

- Plus tard Simon Muran, répliqua Yami sur un ton inquiet pour Sekhmet.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en voyant Sekhmet assez pâle, vous vous êtes fait attaquer ?

- Non, elle est prise de nausées depuis ... commença Yami ne voulant pas révéler le pacte secret.

- Depuis ?

- Depuis notre arrivée à Memphis ! conclut Mahado sauvant ainsi Yami d'extrême justesse."

Le vieux tuteur n'eut même pas le temps de répondre ou d'ajouter quoique ce soit car Yami, Sekhmet et Mahado étaient déjà à l'intérieur du Palais où ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans la chambre de Yami ...

Pendant que Yami et Sekhmet mettaient leur plan à exécution, Yûgi et ses amis essayaient de régler les problèmes de Bakura. Le père de ce dernier n'était toujours pas arrivé et la date d'échéance se rapprochait très rapidement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'impatienta Joey au volant d'une des deux voitures qu'ils avaient prises pour aller le chercher.

- Attends, regarde, Marek arrive avec quelqu'un, peut-être que c'est lui ? répliqua Téa pour essayer de calmer Joey.

- Y'a intérêt parce que sans quoi on sera en plein dans les bouchons !"

Marek se rapprocha, suivit d'un homme que personne ne connaîsait.

"Marek, c'est qui ce mec ? demanda Tristan en désignant l'inconnu habillé de façon égyptienne, on t'a pas demandé de nous ramener un égyptien mais le père de Bakura !

- Je sais mais ...

- Je suis le père de Bakura ! finit l'inconnu."

Tout le monde fut étonné que le père de Bakura soit habillé de cette façon, il leur avait dit qu'il était japonais ! Mr Ryô monta dans la voiture que conduisait Joey et ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Bakura qui dormait toujours !(ça doit faire maintenant 2 semaines qu'il dort ! Le petit veinard !). Puis, le lendemain, l'homme d'affaires revint sonner chez Bakura (il a eut chaud mon petit Bakura), cette fois, ce fut Mr Ryô qui ouvrit, à la grande joie de l'autre homme.

"Ah ! je vois que vous êtes revenu pour votre fils !

- Cela vous dérange ? demanda Mr Ryô, pourquoi voulez-vous que nous payons les dommages et intérêts de ses anciens camarades ?

- Parce que ce sont les familles concernées qui l'ont demandé auprès du juge et celui-ci les a approuvé."

La réplique du procureur (car c'en était un en fait, mais je ne me rappelait plus du nom !) laissa tout le monde perplexe, surtout que Bakura venait de se lever et de rejoindre son père.

"Bakura ? Mais tu devrais être encore couché ! s'écria Joey.

- Oui, je devrais, marmonna Bakura.

- T'es sûr que ça va vieux ? s'inquiéta Tristan, t'as l'air bizarre !"

Bakura ne répondit pas (ce qui est normal vu que c'est Yami Bakura qui vient de refaire surface et non Bakura ! Vous suivez ? Depuis que Bakura est sorti de l'hôpital, c'est Yami Bakura qui prend tout ! Désolée pour l'éventuelle confusion ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis des explications au tout début de la fic!!)

"Mais ... tu es ... non ... ce n'est pas possible ... murmura Atem.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me reprocher le Pharaon ? grogna Yami Bakura.

- Mais alors cela veut dire que...

- Hé ! Où il est passé l'autre imbécile de double du passé de Bakura ? demanda Tristan.

- Il est parti, répondit Atem, c'est pour cela que l'autre "Bakura" est là !

- Mais tu vas devoir partir toi aussi, non ? interrogea Yûgi.

- Oui, cela ne dépend que de Yami !"

Puis un éclair traversa la pièce et Atem disparut en même temps que la lumière aveuglante que dégageait l'éclair. Yûgi se sentit alors mieux et moins seul, il laissa donc la place à Yami pour vérifier ses intuitions. Yami Bakura en fit de même avec Bakura.

"Alors ? Ce voyage dans le passé ? demanda Erra.

- Ca s'est bien passé, en tout cas pour moi, répondit Bakura. Yami ?

- Euh ... laisse-moi un peu le temps de me souvenir des noms de tout le monde ! Je te signale que toi tu était tout seul alors que moi il y avait plein de monde ! En plus il fallait que je me souvienne de leur nom et essayer de ne pas les confondre ! râla-t-il.

- Alors tu te souviens de moi maintenant ? demanda Erra.

- Si je m'en souviens ? Tu me poses une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse Erra !

- C'est vrai ! Mais c'était juste pour vérifier si tu étais bien toi !"

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Yami qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, provoquant au passage une jalousie de la part de Téa (tout le monde sait qu'elle est amoureuse de Yami !).

"Tu m'as manqué ! murmura Erra dans les bras de Yami.

- Toi aussi !"

Le père de Bakura s'approcha de son fils et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille en égyptien. Bakura approuva puis alla dans sa chambre, il n'en ressortit qu'au bout de dix minutes avec un énorme carton dans les bras. Le carton était assez poussiéreux et Mr Ryô l'ouvrit en grand une fois que Bakura l'eut posé à terre. Il en sortit des centaines de papyrus datant de plusieurs époques différentes : de la Reine-Pharaon Hatshepsout au pharaon Ramès II. Le père de Bakura prit plusieurs feuillets et les tendit à Bakura.

"Tiens, Bakura, je pense qu'il est temps de lui donner.

- Tu as raison, répondit-il en se tournant vers son ami, Yami, ces papyrus sont pour toi, je pense qu'ils pourront t'aider pour la suite.

- Mais … pourquoi ? Je ne peux déchiffrer ces hiéroglyphes ! s'exclama Yami.

- Dans ce cas, tu les déchiffreras avec moi, intervint Erra, je les connais tous ! "

Yami prit les feuillets et les confia à Erra qui commença à les lire, puis le père de Bakura s'adressa à Marek (en égyptien bien sûr !) qui lui répondit d'un signe de la tête. Mr Ryô fit ses adieux aux amis de son fils puis s'en alla avec Marek qui devait le déposer à l'aéroport par la téléportation. Yami et Erra restèrent enlacés tout le temps que prit Yami pour raconter son passé, il ne leur fit part de son mariage secret avec Sekhmet (c'est à dire Erra) et omit aussi toutes relations avec elle. Ses amis l'écoutaient, mais seule Téa gardait un œil jaloux sur Erra. Bakura en fit de même pour son propre passé et conclut qu'il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi ses parents l'évitaient. Bakura était avec Miho, Seto avec Sérénity (au grand désespoir de Joey !) et Yami avec Erra …

_Voil ! C'est la fin de ma fic ! Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de suite ! J'en suis sincèrement désolée si des personnes s'attendaient à une éventuelle suite ! Elle viendra peut-être, cela dépendra du succès de mes deux fics ! A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic qui n'aura rien à voir !_

Bakura77


End file.
